Cozy Glow/Gallery
Images and videos of the sociopathic filly named Cozy Glow, from the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery Season 8 Cozy_Glow_crying_near_the_CMC_clubhouse_S8E12.png|Cozy Glow's first appearance. Cozy_Glow_'thank_you_for_asking'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'oh,_no,_it's_not_that'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'I_don't_know_anypony'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_introducing_herself_S8E12.png|Cozy Glow introducing herself. Sweetie_Belle_puts_her_hoof_over_her_heart_S8E12.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_nod_to_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_looking_adorably_sad_S8E12.png Scootaloo_'get_ready_for_a_friendship_A-plus!'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_smiling_with_hope_S8E12.png Scootaloo_and_Cozy_Glow_spy_on_Bon_Bon_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_getting_an_idea_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_approaches_Bon_Bon_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_successful_'I_did_it!'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_grins_with_embarrassment_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_holding_multiple_sprinkle_shakers_S8E12.png Sweetie_Belle_'won't_have_to_use_rainbow_sprinkles'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_giving_Mrs._Cake_a_present_S8E12.png Sweetie_Belle_grins_nervously_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_smiling_at_Sweetie_Belle_S8E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Cozy_with_buckets_of_apples_S8E12.png Apple_Bloom_'special_somepony's_waitin'_for_'em'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_overjoyed_on_top_of_Crusaders_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_shows_the_CMC_her_homework_S8E12.png Crusaders_cheering_for_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'never_could_have_done_it_without'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'actually,_you_can'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_looking_extremely_adorable_S8E12.png|Cozy Glow showing her charisma. Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_and_Cozy_Glow_have_a_picnic_S8E12.png Angel_pops_out_of_Cozy_Glow's_basket_S8E12.png Crusaders_share_snacks_with_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_guessing_'intelligence_'_S8E12.png|"Intelligence?" Crusaders_and_Cozy_Glow_panting_together_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_covered_in_red_paint_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_joins_in_the_laughter_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_sweeping_up_Fluttershy's_cottage_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_gets_caught_hiding_her_mess_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_grins_embarrassed_at_Apple_Bloom_S8E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Cozy_Glow_laugh_together_S8E12.png Crusaders_tutor_Cozy_Glow_in_the_clubhouse_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_guessing_'control_'_S8E12.png|"Control?" Crusaders_encourage_Cozy_to_help_Pipsqueak_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_giving_Pipsqueak_his_kite_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_returns_Pipsqueak's_kite_again_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_answering_'kindness!'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_confidently_answers_'magic!'_S8E12.png|Cozy Glow showing a determined smile with the Element of Magic sparkling in her eyes, which is one of the foreshadowings of her true nature. Crusaders_and_Cozy_Glow_cheer_with_joy_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_leaving_the_school_in_shame_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_about_to_cry_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_runs_past_the_Crusaders_in_tears_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_overcome_with_guilt_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_flinches_as_Starlight_falls_over_S8E12.png Starlight_Glimmer_trying_to_act_casual_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_looking_at_Counselor_Starlight_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_asking_for_Starlight's_advice_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'I_got_my_friends_in_trouble'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'let_them_come_here_with_me'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_touched_by_Starlight's_words_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_'you_do_have_a_place_for_them'_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_confessing_the_truth_S8E12.png|Cozy Glow confessing the truth to the Cutie Mark Crusaders that she failed her test on purpose. Crusaders_cheering_with_Starlight_and_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Cozy_Glow_following_her_new_friends_S8E12.png Young_Six_and_students_looking_at_artifacts_S8E15.png Young_Six_at_the_center_of_attention_S8E15.png Cranky_Doodle_berating_the_students_S8E15.png Discord_appears_between_the_students_S8E15.png Spike_passing_out_shields_to_the_students_S8E15.png Main_ponies_and_students_leaving_the_school_S8E16.png Cozy_Glow_entering_Twilight's_office_S8E16.png Cozy_Glow_points_at_large_stack_of_crates_S8E16.png Cozy_Glow_holding_a_stack_of_flyers_S8E16.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Cozy_Glow_worried_S8E16.png Cozy_asking_about_Rarity's_sewing_machines_S8E16.png Twilight_and_Cozy_Glow_smiling_together_S8E16.png Students_outside_Starlight's_office_S8E19.png Students_impressed_by_Rockhoof's_exploits_S8E21.png Rockhoof's_shovel_thrust_into_platform_S8E21.png Silverstream_looks_confused_at_her_notes_S8E22.png Students_groaning;_Cozy_Glow_clapping_S8E22.png Sandbar_greeting_Cozy_Glow_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_pointing_at_library_books_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_talking_to_the_Young_Six_S8E22.png Young_five_laugh_at_Ocellus'_AJ_impression_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_with_a_look_of_uncertainty_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'how_relaxed_you_all_are'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'who_knows_how_behind_you'd_be_'_S8E22.png Young_Six_looking_over_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_muzzle-to-muzzle_with_Ocellus_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_terrifying_Silverstream_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'griffons_never_want_to_be'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'dragons_are_so_fierce'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_imitating_yaks_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'it_isn't_in_your_nature'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'I'll_be_right_back!'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'didn't_know_what_to_think!'_S8E22.png Silverstream_'under_the_school!'_S8E22.png Silverstream_and_Cozy_grinning_beak-to-muzzle_S8E22.png Young_Six_and_Cozy_watch_the_grate_close_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'you_can't!'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'it's_my_fault'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'I_was_jealous'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_crying_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_pleads_with_the_Young_Six_S8E22.png Sandbar_'we_can't_go_to_sleep'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'I'll_get_you_an_extension!'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_'sorry_I_ever_doubted_you'_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_looks_inside_floor_grate_S8E22.png Cozy_Glow_looking_at_the_Tree's_glow_S8E22.png|Cozy Glow looking ominously at the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony, which is another foreshadowing of her true nature. Cozy_thanks_Derpy_for_the_delivery_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_playfully_rolls_her_eyes_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_throwing_out_a_straw_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_greeting_Rainbow_Harmony_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_points_Rainbow_Harmony_to_her_class_S8E25.png Silverstream_thanking_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_with_hooves_full_of_mail_S8E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_'and_she_said_yes_'_S8E25.png Cozy_'I_told_her_how_busy_you_are'_S8E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_hugs_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Cozy_'what_friendship's_all_about'_S8E25.png Cozy_'might_do_some_sightseeing'_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'didn't_we_learn_in_class'_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_presenting_lunch_bags_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'Starlight_can't_stand_mustard'_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_pouting_in_disappointment_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_making_a_promise_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_encouraging_Starlight_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_addresses_the_students_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_smiling_at_the_students_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_holding_Starlight's_note_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow lying to the School of Friendship's students that Starlight Glimmer has joined the Mane Six in their journey to Tartarus. Students_agreeing_with_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_smirking_suspiciously_S8E25.png Cozy_giving_Smolder_extra_homework_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'would_be_so_proud'_S8E25.png Students_cheering_for_Cozy_Glow_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'get_through_anything!'_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_comes_out_of_catacombs_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_walking_through_school_halls_S8E25.png Chancellor_Neighsay_in_Twilight's_chair_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow finding Chancellor Neighsay in Twilight's chair. Cozy_Glow_smiling_cutely_at_Neighsay_S8E25.png Cozy_scowling_at_Chancellor_Neighsay_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'what_are_you_doing_!'_S8E25.png Neighsay_usurps_Cozy_Glow's_position_S8E25.png|Chancellor Neighsay usurps Cozy Glow's position. Neighsay_and_Cozy_look_toward_door_S8E25.png Neighsay_stands_over_Young_Six_S8E25.png Chancellor_Neighsay_'as_I_suspected_'_S8E25.png Neighsay_casting_magic_on_Young_Six_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_emerges_from_the_shadows_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_sneering_with_annoyance_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow revealing her true nature when she reveals that she pushed and trapped Starlight. Cozy_Glow_growling_in_rage_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_takes_a_calming_breath_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_the_evil_mastermind_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow's evil grin when she reveals her plan to become the most powerful pony in Equestria and proclaims herself as the Empress of Friendship by taking over the School of Friendship. Cozy_Glow_'sure_seem_like_forever'_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_circling_around_Starlight_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'friendship_is_power!'_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow gloating that friendship is power than rather than magic as she reveals her true, power-hungry nature. Cozy_Glow_raising_a_makeshift_crown_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow rising to power and proclaiming herself as the Empress of Friendship by taking over the School of Friendship. Cozy_Glow_puts_on_her_fake_crown_S8E25.png Cozy_Glow_'Empress_of_Friendship!'_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow names herself as the "Empress of Friendship". Cozy_Glow_cackling_maniacally_S8E25.png|Cozy Glow cackling maniacally. Cozy_Glow_nervously_approaches_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_nervously_bites_her_hoof_S8E26.png Cozy_'didn't_just_run_off_willy-nilly_'_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow trying to salvage her plan from Chancellor Neighsay. Cozy_Glow_'I'm_her_right-hoof_mare!_'_S8E26.png Neighsay_'a_long_list_of_mistakes_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_narrows_her_eyes_at_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_bitter_toward_Neighsay_S8E26.png Neighsay_making_his_declaration_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_clapping_for_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy_'truly_believes_what_you_say_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'this_school_will_be_run_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_sowing_student_unrest_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_inciting_more_unrest_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_humiliating_Neighsay_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow humiliating Chancellor Neighsay. Cozy_Glow_pointing_at_the_students_S8E26.png Cozy_turns_students_against_Neighsay_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow turning the students against Chancellor Neighsay. Cozy_Glow_disgracing_Neighsay_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow disgracing Chancellor Neighsay. Cozy_initiates_an_attack_on_Neighsay_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_following_the_student_mob_S8E26.png Cozy_'Twilight_will_know_what_to_do'_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow betraying Chancellor Neighsay and taking control over the School of Friendship. Cozy_Glow_closes_door_behind_students_S8E26.png Neighsay_'why_are_you_doing_this_'_S8E26.png Cozy_'the_pony_I_had_in_mind'_S8E26.png Cozy_throws_Neighsay's_medallion_in_trash_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'EEA_running_the_school'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'that's_just_the_beginning'_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow with a picture of herself. Cozy_Glow_holding_ornamental_skull_S8E26.png Cozy_dictating_her_diabolical_plan_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow planning to become the most powerful pony in Equestria, proclaiming herself as the Empress of Friendship by the stealing magic of Equestria and taking over the School of Friendship. Cozy_Glow_holding_Mane_Six_puppets_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_tossing_Mane_Six_puppets_S8E26.png Cozy_laughing_in_front_of_Neighsay_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow cackling maniacally when she believes she finally won. Cozy_Glow_giggling_evilly_to_herself_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_giving_Crusaders_a_fake_smile_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'something_I_need_help_with'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'splendid_idea,_Apple_Bloom'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_smiling_at_the_Crusaders_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow's_smile_turns_into_a_scowl_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow's mean stare when she reveals she knew the Crusaders were distracting her before locking them in the storage room. Cozy_'I_know_a_diversion_when_I_see_it!'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_commanding_the_students_S8E26.png Cozy_'want_to_destroy_her_school'_S8E26.png Gallus_accusing_Cozy_Glow_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_glaring_at_Gallus_S8E26.png Cozy_pretending_to_be_offended_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'it_all_makes_sense'_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow lying to the other students that the Young Six want to destroy the School of Friendship. Cozy_turns_students_against_Young_Six_S8E26.png|The Young Six vs Cozy Glow. Cozy_pretending_to_be_distressed_S8E26.png Starlight_rolls_her_eyes_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E26.png Cozy_commands_the_students_to_attack_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow ordering the students to attack the Young Six. Student_1_'they_just_sacrificed_themselves'_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow believing that she has won when the Young six get trapped with Starlight Glimmer. Student_1_'shouldn't_we_try_to_save_them_'_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_refuses_to_help_Young_Six_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow refusing to save the Young Six. Cozy_Glow_'are_very_important'_S8E26.png Cozy_and_students_look_back_at_rainbow_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_calls_out_to_the_students_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_screaming_'stop!'_S8E26.png|"STOP!" Cozy_Glow_smoldering_with_smoke_S8E26.png Mane_Seven_teleport_back_to_school_S8E26.png Mane_Seven_glaring_at_Cozy_Glow_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow confronted by the Mane Six and Spike. Cozy_Glow_giving_a_fake_smile_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow trying to save face but fails. Cozy_Glow_'friendship_is_power!'_S8E26.png Cozy_acts_deranged_toward_Twilight_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_'blah-blah-blah!'_S8E26.png Students_block_Cozy_from_escaping_S8E26.png Celestia,_Luna,_and_Neighsay_stop_Cozy_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_arrested_by_royal_guards_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow being arrested by Royal Guards for her crimes against Equestria. Guards_imprison_Cozy_Glow_in_Tartarus_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow's defeat in being imprisoned in Tartarus with Lord Tirek. Cozy_grins_evilly_from_behind_bars_S8E26.png|Cozy Glow's devilish grin when she meets Tirek and wants to be friends with him. Season 9 Distance_view_of_Tartarus_S9E1.png Tirek_corrects_Cozy_Glow_on_his_title_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_'what_is_it_now_'_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'I_just_want_to_make_sure'_S9E1.png Cozy_makes_a_sculpture_of_herself_and_Tirek_S9E1.png|Cozy Glow with a sculpture of Tirek and herself. Cozy_shocked_by_Tirek's_disappearance_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_vanishing_in_black_smoke_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_disoriented_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Cozy_Glow_looking_at_Chrysalis_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_rolls_her_eyes_at_Lord_Tirek_S9E1.png Wide_view_of_Grogar's_lair_S9E1.png Chrysalis_standing_before_Tirek_and_Cozy_S9E1.png Chrysalis_growling_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_afraid_of_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E1.png|Cozy Glow hiding behind Tirek's leg from Chrysalis. Cozy_Glow_grins_nervously_at_Chrysalis_S9E1.png Chrysalis_shocked_Tirek_and_Cozy_were_in_Tartarus_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_see_swirl_of_smoke_S9E1.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_threatening_King_Sombra_S9E1.png Chrysalis,_Tirek,_and_Cozy_notice_a_silhouette_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_watching_Grogar_arrive_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_afraid_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_gasp_in_surprise_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I've_heard_of_you'_S9E1.png The_villains_approach_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Grogar_assembles_a_league_of_villains_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'doesn't_ring_any_bells'_S9E1.png|Cozy Glow revealing that she hasn't heard of Grogar. Grogar_angrily_corrects_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Grogar_glaring_down_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_fearful_of_Grogar_S9E1.png Villains_gathered_around_Grogar's_table_S9E1.png Magic_sphere_lands_in_Tirek's_hands_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_changing_form_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_powers_up_to_second_form_S9E1.png Tirek_telling_Cozy_the_legend_of_Grogar_S9E1.png|Cozy Glow being told about Grogar. Sombra_'the_first_Emperor_of_Equestria'_S9E1.png Tirek_offended_by_Cozy_Glow's_remark_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'what_'temporarily'_means'_S9E1.png Grogar_shouts_'silence!'_at_Cozy_Glow_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_under_Lord_Tirek's_fur_S9E1.png Grogar_walks_to_top_of_lair_pedestal_S9E1.png Grogar_looks_down_on_other_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_belittling_the_other_villains_S9E1.png Villains_offended_by_Grogar's_words_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'I'm_just_a_kid'_S9E1.png|"I'm just a kid, so..." Grogar_addressing_his_fellow_villains_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_suggest_nothing'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_demand_that_you_join_me'_S9E1.png Grogar_'Equestria_will_be_ours!'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_challenging_Grogar_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'I_will_destroy_any_pony'_S9E1.png Grogar_'I_shall_send_you_there_myself'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_'this_is_a_waste_of_time'_S9E1.png King_Sombra_acting_pompous_S9E1.png Grogar_leaving_the_rest_of_the_villains_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_'I_know_all_about_that!'_S9E1.png Cozy_Glow_sitting_on_Tirek's_shoulder_S9E1.png Lord_Tirek_flicks_Cozy_Glow_off_his_shoulder_S9E1.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_holding_hooves_S9E2.png|"Now I'll say something nice about centaurs." Cozy_'something_nice_about_changelings'_S9E2.png|"Tirek, you say something nice about changelings." Cozy_'something_nice_about_ponies'_S9E2.png|"And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies!" Queen_Chrysalis_shouting_'never!'_S9E2.png Cozy_annoyed_by_lack_of_cooperation_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_hear_Grogar_return_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_stop_holding_hooves_S9E2.png Queen_Chrysalis_'what_of_King_Sombra_'_S9E2.png Lord_Tirek_'did_he_succeed_'_S9E2.png Grogar_leans_over_his_crystal_ball_table_S9E2.png Grogar_'a_warning_to_those_who_doubt'_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_smile_nervously_S9E2.png|Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow fearfully join Grogar's plan. Grogar_cements_his_alliance_of_villains_S9E2.png Grogar_'bring_Equestria_to_its_knees!'_S9E2.png Grogar_laughing_maniacally_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_look_at_each_other_S9E2.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_laugh_nervously_S9E2.png Cozy_Glow_'tattle_on_my_good_friend'_S9E8.png Cozy_complains_to_Grogar_about_Tirek_S9E8.png Grogar_'I'll_deal_with_it_when_I'm_done'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_walking_past_Grogar_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_in_lounge_area_S9E8.png Grogar_giving_orders_to_his_minions_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_talk_over_each_other_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_blasted_with_magic_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_are_silenced_S9E8.png Chrysalis,_Cozy,_and_Tirek_in_nervous_silence_S9E8.png|Queen Chryslais, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow silenced by Grogar. Grogar_'you_must_learn_to_work_together!'_S9E8.png Grogar_'what_you_so_greatly_desire'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_holding_crayons_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_smiling_with_pride_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_looking_proud_at_her_banner_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow's_banner_of_villains_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow on her banner. Cozy_Glow_'no_way_he_could_survive'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hears_Tirek_off-screen_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_finds_Tirek_weightlifting_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'absorbed_the_life_force'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_sits_on_Tirek's_barbell_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow sitting on Tirek's barbell. Cozy_Glow_'Grogar_wants_us_all'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_grinning_wide_upside-down_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow's smile. Cozy_Glow_disturbing_Tirek's_workout_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'Grogar_left_me_in_charge'_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow claiming that Grogar left her in charge. Lord_Tirek_'no,_he_didn't'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_giggling_at_Lord_Tirek_S9E8.png Cozy_'someone's_a_real_grumpy-taur'_S9E8.png|"Someone's a real grumpy-taur today." Cozy_Glow_patting_Tirek's_forehead_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'I_could_just_stay_and_offer'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_kicks_Cozy_Glow_off_of_him_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'I'll_join_your_meeting'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_tells_Cozy_Glow_to_leave_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'see_you_soon!'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_going_down_the_stairs_S9E8.png Cozy_hears_Queen_Chrysalis'_voice_S9E8.png Cozy_sees_Queen_Chrysalis'_shadow_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_looks_around_the_corner_S9E8.png Chrysalis_talking_to_a_log_of_wood_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_approaching_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_angrily_shouts_in_Cozy's_face_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'see_what_I_mean_'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'you_know_what_you_need_'_S9E8.png Cozy_invites_Chrysalis_to_her_meeting_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_don't_do_meetings'_S9E8.png Cozy_repeats_'Grogar_left_me_in_charge'_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow still claiming that Grogar left her in charge. Cozy_Glow_smirking_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'there'll_be_cupcakes'_S9E8.png|"There will be cupcakes." Cozy_holds_a_meeting_with_Tirek_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png|"Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies." Cozy_Glow_'we_need_to_trust_each_other'_S9E8.png|"Which means we need to trust each other." Cozy_repeats_again_'Grogar_left_me_in_charge'_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow claiming once more about Grogar leaving her in charge. Tirek_and_Chrysalis_'no,_he_didn't!'_S9E8.png Cozy_looks_down_at_Tirek_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_angrily_gritting_her_teeth_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow getting angry. Cozy_Glow_notices_something_above_S9E8.png Close-up_on_Cozy_Glow's_villain_banner_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_getting_an_idea_S9E8.png Cozy_hovers_down_to_Tirek_and_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_sit_bitterly_at_the_table_S9E8.png Lights_dim_around_the_villains_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Cozy_singing_with_plate_of_cupcakes_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'time_to_try_something_new'_S9E8.png Cozy_knocks_the_cupcake_tower_over_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_tosses_the_cupcakes_away_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_puts_a_hoof_around_Tirek_S9E8.png Chrysalis_takes_her_log_back_from_Cozy_S9E8.png Cozy_puts_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_hands_in_the_middle_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_'work_together'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'no_thanks,_no_way'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_pointing_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_enters_the_spotlight_S9E8.png Chrysalis_looking_at_Tirek's_backside_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_glaring;_Chrysalis_grinning_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_appears_on_stack_of_crates_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'a_better_way_to_be_bad'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_'do_we_really_need'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'united_as_one'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_hovering_by_her_banner_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'we'll_go_to_any_length'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_singing_as_she_flies_S9E8.png Cozy_flying_toward_the_fourth_wall_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_puts_Chrysalis_in_a_blindfold_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_spinning_Chrysalis_around_S9E8.png Cozy_shoves_Chrysalis_over_the_edge_S9E8.png Chrysalis_falling_from_a_high_ledge_S9E8.png Chrysalis_and_Tirek_doing_a_trust_walk_S9E8.png Chrysalis_shoves_Tirek_down_the_stairs_S9E8.png Tirek_falls_face-first_on_the_ground_S9E8.png Cozy_makes_a_smile_with_Tirek's_face_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_grabbing_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_throttling_Cozy_Glow_S9E8.png Cozy,_Chrysalis,_and_Tirek_on_a_tightrope_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_starting_to_lose_his_balance_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_fall_off_the_tightrope_S9E8.png Cozy_stands_on_Tirek_and_Chrysalis'_heads_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'make_those_ponies_so_sad'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'if_we_say_'okay''_S9E8.png Cozy_shoves_Twilight_doll_off_the_ledge_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'we_want_to_make_them_weak'_S9E8.png Cozy_'you_want_revenge_on_Starlight'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_rips_stuffed_Starlight_doll_in_two_S9E8.png Tirek_sees_his_final_form_in_the_mirror_S9E8.png Tirek_flexes_muscles_and_breaks_the_mirror_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_teaming_up_S9E8.png Cozy,_Tirek,_and_Chrysalis_stomp_on_the_dolls_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_making_a_maniacal_face_S9E8.png Tirek,_Chrysalis,_and_Cozy_laughing_evilly_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'I'm_the_best_of_us_three'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_happily_singing_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_interrupts_the_song_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_join_hands_without_Cozy_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_sings_'this_is_my_thing'_S9E8.png Chrysalis_spinning_around_without_Cozy_S9E8.png Spotlight_focuses_on_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_forces_Tirek_and_Cozy_to_bow_S9E8.png Queen_Chrysalis_'I_will_rule_this_triad'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'this_is_my_song!'_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_exclude_Cozy_from_song_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_'not_any_longer!'_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_leaping_at_Queen_Chrysalis_S9E8.png Chrysalis_forces_Tirek_and_Cozy_on_the_floor_S9E8.png Cozy_Glow_'now_you're_making_me_mad'_S9E8.png Lord_Tirek_'won't_the_ponies_be_sad_'_S9E8.png Tirek,_Cozy,_and_Chrysalis_dancing_with_dolls_S9E8.png Tirek_and_Chrysalis_posing_dramatically_S9E8.png Twilight_doll's_head_falls_off_in_Cozy's_hooves_S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy and Grogar (S9E8).png Others Cozy Glow ID S8E12.png|Cozy Glow before revealing her true nature. Evil Cozy Glow.png|Cozy Glow after revealing her true nature. Videos The Cutie Mark Crusaders Meet Cozy Glow (Marks for Effort) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders Teach Cozy Glow about the Values of Friendship (Marks for Effort) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Turns to Counselor Starlight for Advice (Marks for Effort) MLP FiM HD The Crusaders Are Declared Honorary Friendship Graduates (Marks for Effort) MLP FiM HD Star Swirl's Letters to Twilight Sparkle (Friendship University) MLP FiM HD Twilight Uncovers the Truth behind Flim and Flam's U (Friendship University) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Upsets The Young Six (What Lies Beneath) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Apologizes To The Young Six (What Lies Beneath) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow, Twilight's Friendship Assistant (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Magic Fails In Equestria (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow, The Substitute Headmare? (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Chancellor Neighsay Takes Over The School (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Neighsay Accuses & Captures The Young 6 (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow, The Empress of Friendship (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow's Machinations (School Raze) MLP FiM HD The Young 6 vs Cozy Glow (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Is Sent to Tartarus (School Raze) MLP FiM HD Grogar’s Alliance with the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Grogar Unites the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries